


Keeping Quiet

by suzannahbee123



Series: Rules Series [7]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Shameless Smut, Smut, So much smut, angst if you squint, smut smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 10:16:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16427417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzannahbee123/pseuds/suzannahbee123
Summary: You and Bucky have a date night in the park and Bucky surprises you with something...





	Keeping Quiet

Eighteen months Bucky and I had been together. Eighteen of the happiest, blissful, satisfying months of my life. Bucky was the most perfect man and I was astounded that he still put up with me.

Don’t get me wrong, I am a good girlfriend, even if I do say so myself. We work incredibly well together, it’s just, well, Bucky and I got together when I was at my most busy and I made sure to tell him fairly quickly that my plans for the future wouldn’t be put on hold for anything. Not even for men whose hands, mouth and perfect, _perfect_ , cock could make my body sing.

My five year plan was in full swing and I was right on target. Absolutely typical that Bucky actually made certain aspects easier for me, for example, encouraging me to study for my finals, telling me that he was proud of me for working so hard, and, helping me invest my small amount of savings so I could earn more money and pay off more of my education.

Bucky was definitely perfect and I was incredibly lucky to have him in my life.

This past month I had been working non stop so I had barely seen him. Bucky had also been working like crazy and had gone to Wakanda to get the latest prosthetic arm from Shuri, the innovator that made them for him. The last one was just slightly too heavy so she had fixed up a new one for him. This meant long surgery and I should’ve been there for him, but, big caseload at work as well as extra assignments at school and I just couldn’t spare the time.

Now Bucky was back, happy and comfortable with his new arm and instead of being mad at me for not putting him first, he was taking me out on a date to see some orchestra in the park playing famous songs and tunes from famous movies and TV shows, complete with a picnic, extra blankets and some beers.

It was such a pretty evening, we had paid to sit on the green with some other canoodling couples that were scattered around, cuddled up together in our blanket and just enjoying listening to the music and guessing what they were playing. We didn’t get to go to the movies often and, with our schedules, “Netflix and Chill” very rarely happened, either.

In all fairness, when you have someone like Bucky Barnes waiting for you at home and you have whole days to spend with him? Would you waste time watching TV??

“Told you that was fucking Star Wars and not Star Trek.” Bucky chuckled at the end of one rousing bit of music, placing playful kisses along my neck.

“How the hell should I know the difference?! They’re both set in space!” I was trying to squirm away from him, giggling a bit too loudly and a couple in front of us spun around and loudly “Shhhhed” me.

“Hey, pal.” Bucky glared, “Whyn’t you keep ya attention on ya own girl, huh? Maybe if you made her giggle more she would look a bit happier, yeah?”

I sputtered with suppressed laughter behind my hand as the man’s jaw dropped in shock before he turned back to his girlfriend or wife or whatever and put his arm around her, muttering in her ear.

“She’s really pretty. That guy should feel lucky.” I muttered, taking a sip of my beer and resting my head on Bucky’s shoulder.

“Yeah, I couldn’t care less, sugar. I got all the pretty I need right here.” Bucky growled playfully then pulled me across his lap so I was sat in between his spread legs with his chest to my back and his arms wrapped around me.

I giggled and turned my head so I could kiss him, “Ah, shut up. You’re just saying that so you have a chance of getting lucky tonight.” I said, cheekily, whispering against those perfect smiling lips of his.

“You reckon?” My lips were claimed in another quick kiss before Bucky pulled away and gently turned my head back to the music. “I was talkin’ about myself, anyway, sugar. I love lookin’ in that mirror.”

I shrieked in mock outrage and started playfully slapping his forearm, “You are such a shit, Bucky Barnes! I can’t believe that-”

“Oh you know I’m fuckin’ pretty, sugar. You moan it when my “pretty mouth” is sucking on your pretty tits or when my “pretty cock” is pounding into your perfect cunt…”

“Bucky! Dammit! You’re such a fucking tease, babe and-”

“Hey!”

The man and his unhappy girlfriend yelled at us, bringing our attention back to him, reluctantly.

“Some of us are here for some fucking relaxation! You two wanna keep it fucking down? Or do I need to buy your loud mouthed girl something to shut her up?!”

There was a moment of very tense silence where I could feel Bucky freezing behind me in anger but before he could move, I laid a hand on his metal arm under the blankets and spoke to the guy.

“Hey, we’re sorry. We just haven’t seen each other in a week, y’know? We’ll keep it down, I promise.”

The man looked put out that we hadn’t started something. Reluctantly, he nodded his head once and turned back to the music, “See that you do or I’ll call security on you two.”

“What the _fuck_ , Y/N?!” Bucky hissed in my ear. “You wanna tell me my I couldn’t tell that asshole off for talkin’ to you like that?!”

“Because, Bucky.” I whispered, patiently. “I just want to enjoy our evening together. Fuck this guy, let’s just find somewhere else to sit.”

Bucky glared at the back of the man’s head, “That prick made you feel bad, Y/N?”

“No! I just want to be with you so ignore that jerk and come and find somewhere peaceful with me.” I pouted at him, sticking out my lower lip and, sure enough, Bucky rolled his eyes but stood up, grabbing our stuff and held out his right hand for me to grab on to.

We walked away, the concert was almost over anyway so we just started walking mindlessly. I was perfectly happy, the night was warm, the air was scented and I could actually make out a few stars in the light polluted sky. Bucky wrapped his right arm around my shoulders, enveloping me in his scent and I sighed in bliss.

“Y’happy, sugar?”

I nodded and smiled up at him but his face was downturned in a frown. “What’s wrong, babe? Aren’t you happy?” I started to panic, internally. I mean, what if he really _wasn’t_ happy?! What if he was unhappy with _me?!_ Oh shit, I wasn’t a great girlfriend and-

“Motherfucker ruined my plans.”

Bucky’s almost inaudible growl made me stop dead in my tracks, “Plans? Plans for _w-what?!”_

I couldn’t believe Bucky was going to break up with me! We were so happy! Weren’t we? Doubt, insidious and dark suddenly crawled through my bloodstream, wasn’t I just thinking about how I had left him alone to get surgery whilst I worked? And all the times I cancelled on him or got home too late to do more then fall into bed exhausted and-

“Yeah, I wanted to ask you something and- well, not ask, exactly. I mean, it’s going to happen, but, well, you might not like the- wha- Y/N!! Why the _fuck_ are you crying?! Oh shit, darlin’ what’s wrong?!”

Tears streamed down my face unchecked, I knew I must look an absolute wreck which, typically, made the tears worse because how the hell would I keep Bucky if I looked awful?!

“P-please d-don’t leave me, B-Bucky! I’m sorry I haven’t b-been around m-much b-but-”

“WHAT?!” Bucky’s yell caused birds to fly from the nearby tree and me to jump about a foot in the air.

Great. Now I’d made him mad and he was _definitely_ going to leave me broken-hearted.

I was pulled to a nearby bench where I was unceremoniously pulled onto Bucky’s lap where he hugged me close. So, obviously, I cried harder.

“Shhhh, stop, c’mon, sugar. Stop. Ain’t no way I am ever leaving you, I seem stupid to you or something, gorgeous?” Bucky lifted my chin with his metal fingers so I could meet his eyes. “Why the hell would you even think that?”

“So… you’re not going to-?”

“Of course not! Jesus, woman! I love you! You’re my whole fucking world! I don’t ever wanna be without you! What the hell did I do to make ya freak out like that?!”

I blinked and tried to find some reasonable explanation for my random attack, but I couldn’t find one. “Uh… well, you kinda, uh… you looked mad at me and-!”

“I was mad at the asshole that talked about you like shit and I had that spot picked out for a real good reason and because of him we had to move! Why would I be mad at you?”

Bucky sounded genuinely curious so I shrugged, “Well… I didn’t come with you when you had your surgery and-”

“Yeah, because you were working and had school. Y’really think I’m gonna hold that against ya? You only have a few months left, sugar. I’m all in. Pretty soon, you’n me? We’re gonna run New York, right?”

I giggle snorted at that and relaxed against him. “I’m sorry for freaking out. I’m just-”

“Yeah. You’re exhausted. I know.” I almost heard Bucky’s eye roll but I didn’t take offence. I had been putting so many hours in leading up to my graduation and he saw how draining it could be.

Still, he needed to stop interrupting me. That was so annoying.

My paranoia slowly seeped from me, like poison being drawn from a wound and I relaxed against my perfect boyfriends chest, just content to hold him and be held. Until I remembered he had said something about “plans”.

“Bucky? What plans?”

“Huh?” Bucky sounded dazed, like I had pulled him from deep thoughts.

“You were mad because that jerk ruined your plans? What plans? We went to the concert and it was nearly over anyway?”

Bucky froze against me and I didn’t dare look up at him. Now, my brain had gone in the complete _opposite_ direction… what if… no. Bucky wasn’t about to propose…

Was he?

“I, well, I’ve been thinking about the next step and- I mean for us, as a couple and, well-” Bucky shifted, going back to the bag with our picnic stuff in it and I moved across so I was sat next to him rather than on top of him. “I saw this- well- on the way home and I just thought… it was so beautiful and perfect and it’ll give you another reason to get home on time, at least from work, if not from school because I know how important that is and…”

I tuned out, staring at the little blue velvet box he cradled in his palms. It was rectangular rather than the traditional shape, but, well, when did Bucky ever do anything normal? I mean, our first time having sex was in a nightclub supply closet and that was _after_ he had eaten me out in the hallway of said nightclub.

Ohmigod. Bucky was going to propose!

A tiny spear of disappointment shot through me which I desperately tried to quell. It was just… well, I always assumed that Bucky would make a huge deal or at least do something _different_ … instead it was in Central Park and I had mascara down my face.

“So, sugar, what do you say?” Bucky didn’t even get down on one knee, he just smiled and opened the box.

I stared, gently tracing the item inside the box. It _wasn’t_ a ring. It was a pink velvet collar with a silver identity tag on it with “Kraken” engraved on the front and, when I turned it over with shaking fingers, our names, address and emergency contact number on there too.

“You… Ohmigod… a pet?! You want us to get a pet?!” I could feel tears form but these were definitely good ones, my lower lip trembled and I bit it, smiling and taking the box. “Oh! When can we get them?!”

Bucky’s smile shone brighter than the moon above us, “You wanna? Really? Because, well, I kinda have her picked out already! I found her on the side of the road a week ago when it was raining, remember?”

I did, it had been a rare night where I was back early so Bucky ran out to pick us up some Thai food whilst I had a bath. He had come back after nearly ninety minutes and I had been frantic but he said he had seen an old friend and they had got a drink…

He was such a liar!!!

“What?! But, how?! What?!” I babbled, grabbing the box from him and taking the collar out, holding it to me like I already had my new pet in my arms.

“Well, I was walkin’ back and I heard this noise and it was right outside this vets, right? Anyway, I stopped and looked and this little pair of green eyes looked at me from next to this drain and, well, look.” Bucky pulled out his phone and showed me a picture of him holding the world’s most adorable black kitten. She was tiny! And the smile Bucky wore as he held her?

Ohmigod… this man…

“Some asshole had dumped her there, in a plastic box that was filling with water and they hadn’t even pushed the buzzer on the vets! So, I took her in and paid for all her treatment and came back to you, but I couldn’t stop thinking about her and, well, she’s comin’ home to us tomorrow!”

Bucky’s beautiful face was a picture of happiness, he looked so excited to tell me about our kitten and it was infectious, I started bouncing in my seat, hands flapping in front of my face, trying to ward off more tears. “Oh, Bucky! Ohmigod I love you so much for doing this! I can’t wait to get her home!”

“Yes!” Bucky fist pumped like he had just scored a touchdown and I fell about laughing, all the weird tension that had been building disappearing like smoke.

“So, how come you called her Kraken? Makes no sense.” I wondered out loud, once the laughter had died down.

Bucky shrugged, “Well, she came out at me from the water and attacked me! Wrapping those little limbs around my arm when I picked her up and trying to claw me to death with her tiny little kitten claws… she’s a little terrifying sea monster.”

“I love you, Bucky. You’re such a dork.” I scooted closer and pressed my lips gently to his. “A beautiful, sexy dork.” Another kiss that deepened which led to Bucky pulling me closer. “You’re so perfect. I don’t know how I got so lucky with you.”

“You’re one to talk, Y/N.” Bucky murmured, in between kisses. “I wake up and see you next to me every morning? Get to go to sleep holding you against me? I never felt this happy before.”

“Now we got a baby to consider.”

“Yeah, but,” Bucky pulled me so I was straddling his lap, “not right fucking now we don’t.”

Then we kissed, deeply and passionately. Like it was the first time we had locked lips and it was new and the desire had been building over days and weeks and months rather than just a few hours. My hands were carded firmly into his hair and both his hands had snaked under the skirt of my dress so he was now squeezing handfuls of my ass, grinding me against his erection.

“You ever wanted t’get fucked against a tree in Central Park, sugar?”

I shivered with anticipation at the tone in his voice and didn’t stop kissing every bit of him that I could as he lifted me and walked me into the trees, pushing me against the trunk of a particularly large and well hidden one. We were hidden from the view of the path, I had my back to it and Bucky would be able to see anyone if he cared to look around the trunk.

Bucky placed his metal index finger against his lips and mimed “shhhhh” at me. I nodded and bit my bottom lip, smiling in the most sultry manner I could manage. Sure enough, Bucky took the hint and lowered his face to mine and we began kissing again. The fact that we had to keep quiet and couldn’t let go like we would at home, and the knowledge that anyone could walk by at any moment, regardless of how late it was? Somehow this turned me on even more.

I was wrapped around his big body like a vine, my legs firmly around his waist and my arms locked around his neck and my fingers threaded into his hair. I trailed my lips from his perfect mouth to his sinful neck, wet open mouthed kisses, using my tongue and my teeth…

“Sugar… what’re you doin’ right now?” Bucky choked out. His hands landed on my hips, gripping them hard. “I- I got fuckin’ plans for ya and-”

I shut him up by mimicking his earlier movement and placing my hand over his mouth and shushing him into silence and dropping my legs so I was stood. Then, hand still covering his mouth, I took one wrist and raised his arm so it was braced over my head, then I did the same with the other. I smirked at the lusty and frustrated look on his face before dropping my hand from his mouth and working it into the front of his jeans.

“Fff- uck!”

I smiled devilishly at my boyfriend as I worked his half hard cock with my palm, teasingly rubbing over the tip where pre cum was already leaking.

“Y/N… fuck, sugar… you are in so much fucking trouble!”

Bucky’s frustrated words were barely audible, they were so thick with half hearted anger and desire. The promise of “trouble” just made me work harder to undo the buttons and push both his jeans and his boxers down his thighs.

“Shit… fuck!.” I was suddenly staring into Bucky’s turbulent crystal blue eyes as he gently wrapped his metal hand around my throat. I gulped, arousal coursing through me at the hold and I licked my lips in anticipation of the taste that would soon be flooding my tongue. Bucky leant forward, his lips brushing the shell of my ear as he whispered to me.

“Lift up your fucking skirt so it’s around your hips and get on your haunches, sugar. Show me those pretty silk panties your wearing. You can touch yourself but do not cum. You do? You’ll be spanked and I’ll put that vibrating plug in your ass, too.”

Honestly… threats like that were definitely worth taking the risk for. Still… I wanted to make Bucky happy right now, so, I nodded, agreeing to his terms. A soft kiss was pressed to my lips, a complete juxtaposition from the firm hold on my neck and tenseness of his jaw.

“Suck my dick, Y/N.”

I was all too happy to follow through and I smiled in relief when he let me go. Bucky’s eyes darkened further when I sank down as he had told me, spreading my legs wide so my skirt rose to show off the crotch of my underwear.

Placing my palms on his thighs, I started trailing my tongue over the root of his cock, tickling my mouth on the wiry hairs at the base. I was just barely making contact with him and I could feel his frustration. The thick muscles in his thighs were like coiled springs, he was desperately trying to hold himself back.

“Jesus fucking Christ, Y/N! What did I tell you to do?!”

I smiled and shrugged, declining to answer. I kept up the eye contact as I licked a thick stripe of saliva across my left palm and sighed in triumph when Bucky threw his head back on his shoulders when I took a firm grip of his cock and pumped it a few times, making sure to pay attention to the head of his cock and gather up more pre cum to keep him well lubricated as I fucked him with my hand.

“You like this, babe? Getting a hand job from me in the park? Where anyone could come by at any time?” I asked, conversationally. I almost giggled when Bucky looked back down to glare at me. “How does this feel, babe? Am I doing a good job?”

“You would be doing a better one if you put your pretty mouth to better use, Y/N.”

I teased him by running just the tip of my tongue around the slit at the top of his dick, humming in pleasure at the taste. “Like this?”

“Do. As. You’re. Told!” Both of Bucky’s fists were clenched against the truck of the tree and his face wore the expression “thunderous” very, _very_ , well. Knowing I was the one making him this tense, this overwhelmed with lust, for _me_ , sent a fresh flood of arousal to my panties and my pussy clenched when I saw his nostrils flare.

“I can fucking smell you, so wet for me and you haven’t even sucked me yet, sugar. I wish I could see those panties, see what a mess you’ve made just getting on your knees.”

I rewarded Bucky’s sinful words by taking the tip of his cock into my mouth, swirling my tongue around him fully and pumping his shaft with my hand.

“Oh… shiiiit.” Bucky’s hips thrusted towards my face, involuntarily, trying to fuck my mouth.

I pulled away.

“Oh my _God_! Get your fucking mouth _back_ here!”

I raised an eyebrow that he probably couldn’t see, “Excuse me? What do you say?”

Bucky actually laughed but the sound was dark, low, filled with sinful promises of what was going to happen to me both once I had fulfilled my end of the bargain and when he got me home and alone.

“Please.” Bucky bit out through his teeth. “Let me fuck your mouth, Y/N? Let me see you finger your own tight cunt when you’re swallowing my spunk? Please let me cum down your throat before I take you back home and fuck you until you can’t fucking walk?”

I was panting, my pussy about ready to squirt just from Bucky talking dirty to me.

“Not fair.”

“I don’t play fair, beautiful. Now,” Bucky finally dropped his metal hand from where I had put it and pressed down on my jaw so my mouth opened wide, “stick out your tongue. Please?”

The “please” was added almost as an afterthought. Like he remembered at the last second that he was supposed to be playing by my fucking rules. Not that it mattered, I still obliged and he pushed his thick cock into my mouth.

“Please, Y/N, play with your pretty cunt? But, please, wait until we get home for me to make you cum so hard you scream? Please?”

I placed my hand over the silk but stopped when my hair was taken in his metallic grip, hard enough to make my scalp tingle but not to hurt.

“Inside the panties, please? Oh please, please can I see and- _ahhh_ … good girl.”

As soon as I whimpered around his dick when my slightly cold digits met my soaking hot pussy, Bucky began to thrust into my open, wet mouth.

I was mewling, squirming, desperate to cum as I toyed with my swollen and sensitive clit but knowing that I had promised not to give myself release.

Not that Bucky was any good at keeping promises, I thought to myself as he held my face in both hands, fucking my mouth both as gently and as relentlessly as possible.

“Such a good fucking girl, doing as you’re told. You’re so perfect, this mouth is one of my favourite things about you, your sass, your intelligence… the way you choke on my thick dick and- fuck!”

Bucky stilled and pulled out, a second later I understood why he was frantically shushing me in the gloom.

People were coming.

“I don’t give a shit, Hillary! Those assholes ruined our night and I want our money back!”

My mouth dropped open and I stifled a giggle. I looked up at Bucky and mouthed _“It’s that couple from before!”_

Bucky nodded, clenching his jaw in frustration at the interruption.

“Derek, they did not! They were just having a good time and-”

“And nothing! I want our money back! I’m calling the company about who the hell they let into places like this! It’s not for young riff raff and their too loud girlfriends!”

I stiffened in shock, both at this jerk calling me “too loud”, whatever _that_ even meant, and at him daring to call Bucky _“riff raff”_! I was shaking with fury at the stuck up implication in this jerks voice but, I decided that I didn’t care. Not really.

I had a mission to finish.

Bucky was trying to pull up his pants, clearly working himself into a state about what this guy had said so, before he could, I grabbed his ass and pulled him back into my mouth.

_“Ahhhh…”_

Bucky couldn’t exactly stop me without causing a scene and, when he looked down at me, I saw understanding fill his eyes. We hadn’t done anything wrong then and we sure as fuck didn’t care about his opinion now.

As the man ranted at his poor date, I sucked Bucky’s dick with as much quiet finesse as possible, massaging his balls with one hand and rubbing circles on my clit with the other.

“I love you, sugar… I- oh, _crap!”_

Bucky’s warm cum filled my mouth and shot down my throat, I swallowed it all greedily and pulled my hand out of my underwear, using my slick fingers to mop up what had escaped my mouth and sucked them clean.

Bucky pulled me to my feet, once again holding me against the tree and kissing me so hard and deep I thought he might’ve bruised my lip.

We pulled apart and I rested my head on his shoulder so I could muffle my words, “I bet he would be shocked at how quiet I can be.”

“Fuck this guy. I love making you laugh and I adore how happy you can make me feel with your loud fucking laugh. C’mon. I wanna get you home, we got a lot to do before our kitten gets to us tomorrow.”

I kissed his neck, “Ohmigod, do we need to proof anything? Like with babies? And what about toys? Or food or-”

I stopped babbling when Bucky kissed me into silence, “I got all that stuff ordered and it’s being delivered in the morning. No, I want to take you back home, tie you up and keep your legs wide open with the spreader bar, and fuck all three of your holes until you can’t talk or walk. How’s that sound you little tease?”

I stumbled and then froze as the voices on the path went quiet. “Ooops. Sorry, Bucky.”

“Fuck it. Come on.”

We walked out and I almost laughed at the look on this guys face as he took us and our, undoubtedly, messy appearance in.

“Hey there! So, apparently we ruined your evening? I’m so sorry, let me make it up to you.” Bucky pulled his wallet out at threw a couple of hundred dollar bills at the guys feet. “I’ve added a bonus though, for the advice. I found something to keep my girls perfect mouth occupied for a while.”

My face flooded with heat and I looked at the ground. I wasn’t mad exactly, especially as Bucky saved it with what he said next.

“Now? We’re going to go home and I’m going to make some real sweet music with her. Maybe you should take that stick outta your ass and do the same with your girl? Maybe you’d be as happy as I am and stop bitching.”

The woman, Hillary, didn’t look embarrassed at all. Actually, she looked jealous and cast a surly glare at Derek.

“Have a great rest of your night!” I said brightly before taking Bucky’s hand and running down the path with him, back towards home, handcuffs, toys and, always, happiness.

Oh. And a kitten named Kraken who I was going to love with all my heart. Our little family.


End file.
